Anything But Nice
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: 90 years later Edward returns to forks. What happens when he comes face to face with Bella? will this be love all over again or revenge? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story and I'm new to this. I hope you enjoy. :)  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARATERS ONLY MAKAYLA, AND MAKAYLA. S.M DOES

Bella Pov

"HELP ME!" Some…. Someone H...HELP!" *CRACK* I cried out in pain. I feel to the ground crying and clutching my side. "Help….Plea…. "*CRACK * I fell to the floor hooding my side. This just can't be happening to me. Then my spine broke, I was in so much pain that I black out. I just hope my kids know I will always love them.

Makalya Pov

Omg what is that smell? Its mouth watering, I sniff the air and realize it was this lady neck to me laying there. She was breathing, but I was hungry and I bit into her. I notices I was not alone there were two other babies cuddling into her side. So cold and alone with no name and no one to care for us, so I laid next to her and fell asleep

Bella Pov

I was burning it felt as if I had my hand in open flame. I guess this was my hell, I have been a terrible daughter, girlfriend, wife or just a friend or human in general that I was ment to be in hell. I'm just sad I never got to meet my little nudger, my little EJ (Edward Jacob). I woulda love him so much he woulda probley turn into a little momma's boy. He would have had so much energy that I would be exhausted every night. Fighting him to take baths, and go to bad. It all seemed that I was never gonna get my happy ending. I mean for the love of god I couldn't keep my husband happy, he just up and left me alone. He was supposed to turn me and we were to have eternity to love, lust, spend time with the family that we love and more of lusting. That just seemed like a life time ago I was alone and to top that pregnant (he didn't know about the baby). I just screwed up my… oh

My heart started to beat really fast. It was like a helicopter going at a million miles an hour, than it stopped. I could hear, and smell everything. The smell was so mouth watering that it caused my eyes to open and launch at whatever was their…

OMG WHAT HAPPEN? WHO WAS IT THAT SHE ATTACKED? WELL OFF TO BED NOW HOPED YOU LIKE. COMMENT AND VOTE.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov

"HELP ME!" Some…. Someone H...HELP!" *CRACK* I cried out in pain. I feel to the ground crying and clutching my side. "Help….Plea…. "*CRACK * I fell to the floor hooding my side. This just can't be happening to me. Then my spine broke, I was in so much pain that I black out. I just hope my son know I will always love them.

Makalya Pov

Omg what is that smell? Its mouth watering, I sniff the air and realize it was this lady neck to me laying there. She was breathing, but I was hungry and I bit into her. I notices I was not alone there were two other babies cuddling into her side. So cold and alone with no name and no one to care for us, so I laid next to her and fell asleep

Bella Pov

I was burning It felt as if I had my hand in open flame. I guess this was my hell, I have been a terrible daughter, girlfriend, wife or just a friend or human in general that I was ment to be in hell. I'm just sad I never got to meet my little nuger, my little EJ (Edward Jacob). I woulda love him so much he woulda probley turn into a little momma's boy. He would have had so much energy that I would be exhausted every night. Fighting him to take baths, and go to bad. It all seemed that I was never gonna get my happy ending. I mean for the love of god I couldn't keep my husband happy, he just up and left me alone. He was supposed to turn me and we were to have eternity to love, lust, spend time with the family that we love and more of lusting. That just seemed like a life time ago I was alone and to top that pregnant (he didn't know about the baby). I just screwed up my… oh

My heart started to beat really fast. It was like a helicopter going at a million miles an hour, than it stopped. I could hear, and smell everything. The smell was so mouth watering that it caused my eyes to open and launch at whatever was their….

PART 2

Previous: My heart started to beat really fast. It was like a helicopter going at a million miles an hour, than it stopped. I could hear, and smell everything. The smell was so mouth watering that it caused my eyes to open and launch at whatever was their….

Now:

The taste was so good; the texture was like silk against your skin. I hug him a little closer trying to get every last drop from his body and tossed him to the side.

His face, it was familiar his blond hair and baby face. I went closer and saw that I had killed Mike Newton. Oh well he was annoying any way.

I was just about to walk off when I heard a cry, so I followed the sound only to a field not far from where I woken up. When I got there I saw 3 little babies laying their breathing swallow, purple bruises under their eyes. One of them open her brown little eyes I gasp I put my hand on my stomach. It was flat. I reach down to pick her up. She put her hot little hand on my check and I gasps she was showing me that her and her sisters were hungry. I nodded and went to get dinner (human)

Just as I was being the food back that I realize my super speed, my sensitive hearing. Now that I think about it I can hear all the way to the freeway. My sense of smell was sharp. I looked at my skin pale white and smooth, that I realize I was a vampire. The main question was who changes me?

The girl that looked like me came over and crawled into my lap and put her hand on my face. She showed me everything from the birth till now; she explains that the other girls were also my children and how the girl with the reddish hair and green eyes bit me. I look up to see which one and then I gasp, they both had green eyes and reddish hair they look exactly like him (Edward).

"Which one sweetie?" I asked

She pointed to the one on the left. "Oh"

I put the child down and went to pick up the other one. "Hi "

She smile his smile. I notice that the first child look more like me and the other two looked liked their father.

"I think I'll name you Makalya, you Mashalya." I said looking at the child I haven't held and lastly Renesmee." They all smiled at me. Now the only problem I have now is where will we go?

.

Part 3 ~ volturi

I knew that we couldn't survive living in the forest for the rest of our lives. So we headed to volterra to live with them. They have always wanted me to join them since I was human.

*Flashback*

"And you Bella?" Aro raised his eye brows.

Caius mumbled something under his breath. "Caius, surely you can see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

*end of flashback*

We finally made it to the castle, only to run into Jane.

"Why are you here?" she snarled

"I need to speak to Aro." I responded

"Are you serious you brung 3 humans!" she shouted and got into a crouch

"They are not what you think, so leave them alone." I growled "like I said I need to speak to Aro."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

Just then Alec came up and saw the three girls and reacted like Jane.

What the fuck "I just need to see Aro NOW!" I roared. They lead us to him.

"Bella it's nice to see you again. Imoratility suits you. How may I hel…. Oh you have company." he said with a fasination.

"They are with me; I want to join the volturi." I said

"And what about them?" he nodded to my kids

"They are my kids and they are with me."

Aro, Marcus, Caius and the guards looked between my eyes and I looking for the resemblens. "Who is the Father Aro asked curiously?"

"Edward" I said bitterly. Gasp erupted and they wanted to know what happened. When I fished they all agreed to let me and my girls stay. First thing was first training tomorrow at noon sharp.

"YOU'RE WEAK!" Demetri shouted at me "You needed to act quickly." Just as he said that he launched at me and slammed me to the ground with a sicking sound. I was starting to get mad, we have been at this for a week and I was not getting better. Why couldn't I get this? Why was it taking me so long to get this? I wish I could fight like Demetri or even better.

"Let's go again." Just as he ran at me to strike, I grab him by the chest and slammed him down. He got up to attack ducking and standing behind him I grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him back to the ground. He rose and had I pined to the wall with his hands around my neck. I kneed him in his stomach and punched him in the face and sent him flying arose the room. He got up pissed and as he charged forward again. I was scared I just wish this session was up and I could leave.

"Aww look at that "he stopped in mid attack and turn on his heels

"What just happened?" I ask confused

"This session is done see you tomorrow, good job Bella you improved." he said and left.

I slid to the floor and later went to my room.

Once out the shower I went to go put on some clothes and while in my closet, Jane knock and came in. its weird every since I been here Jane has become one of my best friends.

"Hey you wanna come with us to the mall?"

"Who going?" I asked pulling on my skinny jeans and heels.

"Me, if your coming, then you, Makayla, Mashayla, Renesmee and Heidi. "

"Ok, I'll go."

I went to the bathroom to do my hair and we left.

**** 4 months later ****

Aro, Caius, and Marcus held a small ceremony celebrating Makalya, Mashalya, Renesmee and I completion of our training and places into the graudes. I was please.

Later that day I stood in the mirror looking at myself. I was feeling blah, I felt that things were starting to go right and to fully get away from my past I needed a change. So I grabbed my keys to head out.

"Hey mom" Mashalya called. I turned "where are you going?"

"Out" I said

"Can I come?" she ask

"Sure."

"Red" she ask looking at the red hair dye in my hand.

"Yeah and black" I said grabbing the black hair dye also

"What's going on ma?" she asked looking worry, she so much like her father it hurted so much. She and her sisters already knew everything. Although they were 4 months they look like 7 years old, they hair was to their waist and was the most deadly things out there.

"Nothing just need a change, that's it."

"Well than I'll dye my hair blue." She said rolling her eyes and being sarcastic.

"Ok, just get it and coming on." I said and walking to the checkout line.

"Are you serious" she asked

"Yeah it's your hair." I said with a shrugged

"Aren't I too young?" Looking at me to see if I'll change my mind.

"Either get the damn hair dye and coming on or shut up."I snapped

She looked at me. "I'm sorry baby." Go get the color and coming on" I said

We went shopping and then to the hair salon.

Mashalya Pov

We were in the salon getting our hair done and of course I choose blue. I was so scared of how I would look. What if I hated it, there would be no going back. So I just hoped for the better. After the lady was finished I had to the bathroom to change into my new outfit mom bought. I had to admit I was hot. My hair was blue on top and black underneath, it was curled where the black and blue blended in and a bang to top it off. My outfit was pink satin dress that stopped above my knee. And I had my pink pumps on. I went to the mirror to Retouch up my makeup. She I looked up I saw mom. OMG!

Ker hair was red and black more red. Half of her hair was curled and pinned up it kinda reminder you of a pinwheel and the back was in loose curls down her back. Then she had on a pair of skinny jeans a strapless shirt that was fitted and at the waist it flared and she had on her red bottoms.

"Mom you look…wow" I said.

"So do you." She said.

On the way to the car we had every head turned our way.


End file.
